Definitely Maybe
by Bite Me Masochistic Lion
Summary: Hermione and Draco have a little bit of fun on the trampoline. Title has nothing to do with the song. I was just listening to it while I uploaded it. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


Draco pulled up in front of an average size house. The lawn was neatly cared for, with small flower beds beneath the windows. It had a sidewalk in the middle, making the lot very symmetrical. Draco took a deep breath and shut the motor off. After checking himself in the mirror of the car, he got out, and slowly made his way to the door.  
He could feel himself growing steadily nervous as he closed the space between the car and the door. He took one deep breath before knocking on the door. After what seemed like hours the door opened, revealing a middle aged man. The man smiled at him and stuck out a hand.

"Good evening, you must be Draco. I'm Hermione's father, Aaron."

Draco returned the smile and shook the man's hand.

"Hermione has told us a lot about you," Aaron continued smiling.

"Hopefully good things, sir." Draco smiled weakly.

Draco really hoped her father didn't know about the first half of their relationship. Hermione and Draco have been dating since fifth year. It was a crazy year. And Draco honestly didn't know how it started. It was the summer before seventh year, and Hermione wanted Draco to meet her parents before school started. Draco was rather reluctant. So here he was, standing on her porch, with her father staring him down.

"Come in, Draco. Dinner will be ready soon. Hermione is upstairs, second door on the right."

Draco nodded and stepped into the house. He was standing in a rather large living room, with a variety of muggle electronics. Draco crossed the room and dashed up the stairs. He got to Hermione's door and knocked. He heard a faint "come in" and opened the door.

"Draco!"

His vision was soon blinded by hazel hair as a small body collided with his. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. He planted a kiss on forehead before burying his face in her hair.

"I've missed you Hermione." Draco whispered, inhaling the scent of her hair. Strawberries and Honey, his favorite shampoo.

"I've missed you too!"

Hermione stood on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Dinner won't be ready for another hour or so, so we can do something to pass the time."

"I can think of a few things," Draco said toying with the bottom of her shirt.

Hermione giggled before smacking his hand away.

"Not now, my father is downstairs. Let me remind you, his shotgun is in close proximity."

"Then I'll pretend I know what a shotgun is," Draco replied.

Hermione smiled as Draco leaned down to kiss her. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss a small cough broke them apart. He quickly jumped away from Hermione, hands up in denfense. The woman at the door laughed before smiling at Draco.

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth. Obviously, Hermione's mother."

"I would have guessed her sister," Draco stated, lowering his hands.

Elizabeth giggled before looking at her daughter.

"Quite the catch, Hermione. Well anyways Draco, I just thought I'd introduce myself. Please make yourself at home."

Hermione rolled her eyes after her mother left the room. Hermione crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Draco.

"Flirting with my mother," she sighed, "how nice. I know what we can do. Follow me."

Draco followed Hermione out her door, and down the stairs. After chatting with her parents in the kitchen for a few seconds, they walked outside. Draco looked around and saw a round thing in the middle of the yard. It had a net around it. Draco was about to ask Hermione why she had a cage in her yard, but she was jogging to the thing. Draco chased after her.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Draco asked as she started taking her shoes and jacket off.

She climbed through a flap in the net, and stood up in the middle.

"It's a trampoline Draco. Take your shoes off and get on."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Just trust me silly."

Draco bent down and removed his shoes. He climbed through the net and stood up. He was shocked when he noticed he wasn't very stable.

"What do I do now?" He asked.

"Jump!" she exclaimed.

"Jump?" He repeated.

She nodded and started jumping. Draco continued to stare.

"Enjoying the show?" She teased before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Actually, I was."

She stuck her tongue out and stopped jumping. She crossed the trampoline and placed her hands on Draco's shoulders.

"Just jump silly. You'll like it!"

Draco smiled. He started bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"No, you'll have to jump better than that."

It was Draco's turn to stick his tongue out. This was what he enjoyed about having her as a girlfriend. She brought the child out of him. Draco bent his knees, and then jumped. He let out a gasp as he came down and went right back up without his consent. He jumped again. This time going higher. He smiled and looked at Hermione. She jumped towards him which caused him to fall. He threw his hands out to catch his fall. After his jumping ceased, Hermione stood above him.

"See. Told you."

Hermione grabbed his hand and helped him up.

"You know, Hermione dear, if you just wanted to jump, you bed would have sufficed."

"Draco!" She exclaimed.

She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him down. He grabbed her by the waist on the way down. When they landed, Hermione was awkwardly on top of him. She smiled

before climbing off. Draco propped himself up while Hermione stood up and started jumping again. Draco laughed before standing up. This time he jumped up and let his legs fly out from under him, causing him to fall on his butt. And he was back in the air in a matter of seconds. Draco watched in awe as Hermione was doing all sorts of tricks, including flips and rolls. Draco's simple jumping was pretty pathetic compared to that.

"What did you call this thing again?" Draco asked

"Trampoline."

Draco stopped jumping. Hermione jumped towards him. This time he was ready. He caught her with ease. Her small legs wrapped around his waist. He bent down and pressed his lips against her. Draco felt her lips curl into a smile while her hands intertwined in his hair. This time he was able to deepen the kiss, but not for long.

"Dinner is ready!" Aaron shouted from the back door.

His eyes were narrowed at Draco. Hermione unwrapped her legs and allowed herself to fall.

"I think I just lost his respect." Draco laughed.

"Oh please. He did that when my kindergarten teacher hugged me. Mr. Brower did nothing wrong."

Aaron didn't leave the door frame until they were off and putting their shoes on. When they straightened up, Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"That was fun." he smiled, "But I can think of a few more things, that would be even better. And we could do all of them on this trampoline."

"Not a chance," Hermione retorted.

She kissed his cheek before running to the door. Draco laughed and chased after her. He may not understand muggles completely, but he thanked them for his new found hobby.


End file.
